Yukari Yakumo
frame|right Introduction Yukari Yakumo, the violet sleepy mistress and a boundary youkai. One of the oldest youkai beings in Gensokyo with the ability to manipulate all boundaries, she keeps a dutiful nine tailed fox she named Ran Yakumo as a Shikigami who often acts in her stead, while Yukari herself tends to have a whimsically antagonizing and dubious or overbearing personality when she's not busy sleeping. Normal Moves 5A: Quick fanslap. 2A: Low fanslap. 3A: Stopsign. 6A Umbrella attack. 6A Charged version of above. f.5A: Low kick. 5AAAA: Two fanslaps, a slap and an umbrella attack. 66A: A dashing version of iamp 2B, hits very high. Sends opponent sliding backwards and makes them rebound off the wall on a counter-hit. 66B: Dashing flip kick, old 33B. 66C: Dashing stopsign, old 33A. j.A: Jumping flip kick, old j.2B j.6A: Yukari spins once and kicks. Looks like old 22A but only hits forwards. j.8A: Jumping kick, old j.B. j.2A: Jumping umbrella spin downwards, same as the old one, but can only be cancel into specials. Sends opponent sliding backwards and causes them to rebound off the wall on a counter to a grounded opponent. Bullet Moves 5B: Yukari sends out bunch of knives through her fan much like old f.5A. 5B: Charged version of above. 2B: Yukari's feet goes underground and sends bunch of knives flying upwards. 5C: Yukari sends out five fast moving lasers. Old f.5C. 6C: Yukari sends out six fast moving lasers that changes their projectory after coming out. 2C: Yukari sends five ground lasers hitting upwards, old 2C. j.B: Jumping version of 5B. j.5B: Charged version of above. j.2B: Yukaris feet disappears through a portal and sends bunch of knives towards the ground. j.C: Jumping version of 5C. j.6C: Jumping version of 6C. j.2C: Yukari sends five lasers downwards. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos *'Midscreen BnB's:' 5AAA 5B 5C 623C Hits: Variable Damage: 2500+ Spirit Orb usage: 3 Notes: 5AAA 5B does not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, or Suika. Cancel second hit of 623C into barrier. f.5A 3A 236B Damage: 1900+ Spirit Orb usage: 1 Notes: This works at the same standard Yukari range for 6B 236B in iamp. You can also just do 3A since f.5A distance is a bit hard to determine, but does only 1500+. If you don't play iamp, well, you fail. *'Corner BnB's:' 5AAAA 6A 5B Damage: 2200+ Spirit Orb usage: 1 Notes: Easy to do for okayish damage and 100% knockdown. Alternative you can use 623 but they either do less or arent 100% knockdown. 5AAAA j.A j.6A j.B/C Damage: 2400+/2300+ Spirit Orb usage: 1 Notes: Variation from 5AAAA starter. Harder to execute than above but not very hard. j.B finish might fail to score all of its hits and not knockdown, while j.C is a guaranteed knockdown. 5AAAA 2B 2C hjc j.8A Damage: 2400+ Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Requires very specific spacing or else the 2B won't combo into the 2C or will miss outright. 100% limit. 5AAA 5B 5C 623B/C Damage: 2500+ Spirit Orb usage: 3 Notes: B version does a bit less but is a forced knockdown with 100% limit. 5AAA 5B 2C hjc j.2C Damage 2400+ Spirit Orb usage: 3 Notes: Another variation for corner. Once again 100% knockdown. 5AAA 5B 2C hjc j.2A 623C Damage: 2400+ Spirit Orb usage: 3 Notes: A more fancy combo but does less than 2 combos above :V. You must be careful when trying this since chaining j.2A is tricky and chaining 623C after j.2A might be harder than you would think in netplay and a whiffed 623C is easily punishable. f.5A 3A 2C 236B Damage: varies from 2000+ to 2200+ Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Same thing as the midscreen bnb but now able to add 2C for more damage. Damage varies depending on how many lasers hits before tomb hits so its a good idea to delay 236B just a bit to get more hits from 2C. *'Counter Combos:' 66A 5AAA 5B 5C 623B/C Damage: 2900+ Spirit Orb usage: 3 Notes: Requires you to be close enough to the corner so the opponent rebounds into the 5AAA. Note that most of the above corner strings can be substituted in. This one just deals the most :V 236B 6A 236B Damage: 2500+ Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Usable anywhere. Becomes much stronger with tomb upgrades. 236B j.A j.6A j.B/C Damage: 2600+ Spirit Orb usage: 2 Notes: Requires close proximity to the corner. 100% limit. Whoever(Smashy) put the tomb ch combos above: are you kidding me? Frame Data